


More kissing, please

by calily



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calily/pseuds/calily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're dating, Nagisa finds it difficult to hold back his affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More kissing, please

It was too quiet in the room. At the sight of Rei so concentrated on his notes, Nagisa took it upon himself to climb up onto Rei’s bed and kiss him. He settled in easily on top of him, hovering over the flustered Rei, like it was his favourite place to be. Just maybe it was. 

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei prompted. “We have work left to do.” 

“Mhm,” Nagisa agreed, continuing to kiss his lips at a slow, leisurely pace. 

For a few moments, no one said anything. Rei was expecting him to get up so that they could continue, but Nagisa just took kiss after kiss from him. 

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei tried again, half protest but half moan. “We have to finish Chemistry.” 

“Mm,” Nagisa acknowledged, as if Rei was telling him what the weather would be like next week: good to know, perhaps, but not especially relevant at the moment. 

Another silence. “Nagisa-kun,” Rei whined, getting desperate. He was uneasy at the work left to be done, now sitting on the floor of his bedroom. 

Nagisa finally pulled back. “We’re busy right now, though,” he argued. “Couldn’t we just have five minutes?”

Rei considered it, and sighed. It was his sigh of defeat, very characteristic of him ever since he had met Nagisa, and especially since he had become his boyfriend. “Okay,” he agreed. “Five minutes.” It was reasonable enough.

Nagisa smiled happily into his next kiss with Rei, enjoying the chance to make out with him interruption-free. Chemistry got in the way of kissing plans, so it was a no go, as far as he was concerned. Just more kissing, please. Now that Rei was his boyfriend, he wanted to indulge his affection every time he felt it well up inside him, even in the most inconvenient moments. And restraint wasn’t a strength of his, so indulge he did. 

To his credit, he didn’t try to start anything more, because they might need some extra time for that. And he knew Rei would complain. See? Restraint.

Anyway, to be honest, the kissing was just as good right now. He could hear (and feel) Rei giving these tiny moans into his kisses, probably trying to hold back. And Nagisa really wanted to savour those. He just adored the idea that Rei-chan loved his attention so much.

He kissed down his cheek and to his ear, taking his earlobe into his mouth gently and hearing Rei “Mn!” in response. It was abundantly clear that Rei wasn’t used to any of this, and Nagisa felt overjoyed to be the one who gave him these experiences. He moved down to his neck, lingering to breathe hotly on it—which elicited quite the whining moan from Rei—before satisfying him with sweet kisses up his neck and chin.

So heat is especially nice, Nagisa noted, trailing his lips down his jaw. He would have to remember that. He could just burst at how happy it made him to get to know Rei-chan’s likes and dislikes like this.

“Nagisa,” Rei said hesitantly. 

Nagisa looked up at him with wide pink eyes. “It hasn’t been five minutes yet—”

“I know. It’s...just. Could you...come...kiss me again? Up—up here.” 

Nagisa smiled from ear to ear and came back up to kiss him on the lips. Rei whimpered, and Nagisa felt like he could just kiss him forever and ever. His adorable Rei-chan.


End file.
